Photographic images of various geographic regions are available from sources such as aircraft and satellite-mounted cameras. Other information relating to geographic regions may also be obtained, such as radar images, radio transmission information, cell phone transmission information, time sequenced images, moving target information (MTI), potential hazard areas and force identification. However, such information typically embodies a vast amount of data that is difficult to transmit and display to users in a timely fashion.